


Узнать доктора Рида

by hirasava



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Profiler Profiled, Family, M/M, POV Fran Morgan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Пре-слешЗнакомство семьи Морган с доктором Ридом во время событий в Чикаго.Бета - Oiseau rebelle





	Узнать доктора Рида

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Understanding Dr. Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600932) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 



Фрэн Морган любила своих детей.

Она любила Дезире за ее невероятно милый и покладистый характер. Деззи была влюблена в парня по имени Томас Маркум, хотя и не знала, что мать в курсе. Недавно Том пригласил Деззи в кино с ним и его друзьями, и она вернулась оттуда сияя, как ребенок на Рождество. Френ, не спрашивая, уже знала — тем вечером Том поцеловал ее дочку.

Она любила Сару за ее откровенность и прямоту. Фрэн узнала о повышении Сары прежде, чем та открыла рот, чтобы сообщить ей эту новость. И чувствовала, насколько Сара расстроена оттого, что не смогла найти себе хорошего мужчину, хотя никогда бы в этом не призналась. Фрэн невероятно любила свою свободолюбивую и сильную дочь — такую талантливую и замечательную. Но такую одинокую.

Она любила Дерека просто потому, что это был Дерек. Она знала, насколько необыкновенный у нее мальчик. Непохожий на других, несмотря на то, что сам он, вероятно, этого еще не осознал. Она хорошо помнила тот день, когда он рассказал ей о своей команде в ФБР, и отделе поведенческого анализа. Ее сыну нравились парни, или, по крайней мере, один конкретный парень...

Но Дерек никогда не искал легких путей, ведь сама жизнь приучила его к этому. Он видел, как убили его отца, прямо у него на глазах, затем связался не с той компанией, и постоянно имел проблемы с полицией; повредил колено и потерял стипендию... Она также знала, что случилось что-то плохое когда он был подростком, хотя и ждала, когда Дерек сам расскажет ей обо всем.

Но он так и не сделал этого.

Фрэн невероятно радовалась, когда Дерек присоединился к ФБР,потому что он казался после этого более счастливым.

Он, наверное, даже не осознавал, каждый раз рассказывая матери и сестрам о своей работе, что всегда заканчивал разговорами и историями о докторе Спенсере Риде. 

У них новый член команды — Эмили Прентисс, дочь дипломата, которая говорила на нескольких языках. 

Аарон Хочнер стал отцом в реальной жизни и уже давно был отцом для всей команды, и все они готовы были отдать жизни за него, так же, как и он — за них.

Дженнифер Джеро была их пресс-серетарем, могла перехитрить любого репортера и убедить людей делать вещи, которые те никогда бы не сделали по собственному желанию. 

Джейсон Гидеон — лучший из лучших в анализе поведения преступников, да и вообще всех, однако, он все еще не оправился от ужасного случая, произошедшего с ним несколько лет назад. 

И вот, наконец, он — Спенсер Рид.

Рид, который имел три докторские степени и две — бакалаврские, и не собирался останавливаться на этом.

Рид, обладатель коэффициента интеллекта в 187 баллов, даже выше, чем у Эйнштейна. Рид, который любил «Стар Трек» и классическую музыку и мог читать 20 000 слов в минуту. 

Рид, демонстрирующий фокусы, чтобы остановить шизофреника, взявшего в заложники поезд, и практически в одиночку остановивший снайпера от убийства людей в больнице.

Тот самый Рид, что нейтрализовал вооруженного сталкера абсолютно без оружия; разобрался с невозможной загадкой и спас девушку из огня; спас бесчисленное количество жизней.

Рид, имеющий больную шизофренией мать, и ежедневно пишущий ей письма.

Спенсер Рид — «красавчик» Дерека Моргана.

Он говорил о Риде так часто, что даже Сара и Дезире начали подозревать о его чувствах. Однако, в тот момент, когда Дезире попыталась поддразнить его этим, он разозлился, обиделся и не разговаривал с ними несколько часов. Между собой девочки шутили, когда Дерек присылал им электронные письма или звонил по телефону, при этом всегда упоминая о своем гениальном молодом докторе.

Фрэн Морган очень хотела познакомиться со Спенсером Ридом. Хотела встретиться с маленьким белым мальчиком, который похитил сердце ее сына прямо у него из-под носа. Но она явно не желала, чтобы это произошло, когда Дерека задержали за убийство ребенка из их района.

Доктор Рид впервые вошел в ее дом, но она не знала, кем он являлся. Только агент Эмили Прентис успела представиться, прежде чем их прервали.

— Здравствуйте, вы — Фрэн Морган? — спросила женщина. Фрэн кивнула. — Меня зовут Эмили Прентисс, а это...

— Просто впусти нас, Фрэн, — прервал ее детектив Деннисон. — Это касается Дерека.

— О, тогда заходите, — сказала Фрэн, торопливо отступая. — Вы работаете в полиции? — спросила она, как только они вошли в дом.

— На самом деле, нет, — заявила Эмили, останавливаясь посреди гостиной и снова развернувшись к Френ. — Мы коллеги вашего сына. Из ФБР. И сейчас пытаемся очистить его имя.

— Пахнет тортом? — рассеянно спросил молодой человек, пришедший вместе с ней. Он повернул голову в сторону кухни и с легким любопытством принюхался. Фрэн улыбнулась.

Дезире принесла Спенсеру кусок праздничного торта. Они говорили о том, почему Дерек был арестован, и чем ее сын занимался, когда бывал дома. Они пытались доказать, что Дерек никого не убивал.

Фрэн Морган покачала головой. 

— Не понимаю, как они вообще могли подумать, что он это сделал, — сказала она. Ей нужно было знать, что ее мальчик ни в чем не виноват. И этому миру тоже.

Эмили вздохнула. 

— Возможно, кто-то пытается сделать так, чтобы все поверили, будто Морган убил тех детей.

— И полиция повелась на это? — недоверчиво и гневно спросила Сара. 

— У нас есть доказательства — пробормотал Денисон.

— Но он — агент ФБР, — возразила Дезире, вцепившись матери в плечо. 

Эмили кивнула, открыв рот, чтобы согласиться, когда жующий торт парнишка опередил ее. 

— На самом деле, — начал он, — сотрудники правоохранительных органов статистически способны совершить преступления, так же, как и другие люди, э-эм... — Эмили в шоке уставилась на своего коллегу, но он, казалось, не заметил этого. — Посмотрите на поперечный разрез общества, — продолжил он свою мысль, держа пирог в одной руке и взмахнув другой. Фрэн ошеломленно оперлась головой о руку, с любопытством глядя на него, пока он продолжал: — некоторый процент из общей массы населения — преступники, и в этот процент...

— Он, — прервала его Эмили, присев за стол, чтобы стать ближе к Фрэн, и указывая на своего спутника, — не имеет в виду, что Дерек в этом замешан, — заверила она их.

— О, нет! — ахнул младший агент . — Нет, конечно, нет, я говорю только... эм... — он растерянно взмахнул свободной от тарелки с тортом рукой около своей груди. — Говорю теоретически.

Дезире слегка фыркнула. 

— Вы... доктор Рид, верно? — спросила она, словно все вдруг обрело смысл.

— Да, — ответил он и съел еще один кусочек торта. Фрэн улыбнулась своей младшей дочери, а затем опустила глаза, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Вот мальчик, в которого влюблен ее сын. Со всей его нервной энергией и социальной неприспособленностью, порождающую неловкость; с его умом и таким непосредственным обаянием.

Сара не смогла удержаться от легкой улыбки.

— Дерек о вас много рассказывал, — сказала она.

— Правда? — спросил Спенсер с явным приятным удивлением в голосе.

И в тот момент Фрэн Морган поняла, что, возможно, этот молодой доктор тоже любил ее сына.

Оставшуюся часть дня Фрэн, Сара, и Дезире принимали Спенсера Рида у себя. Дезире пришла в восторг от его волос и попросила сделать ему прическу. Фрэн хихикнула, заметив, как покраснел от этого юный гений. Сара спрашивала его о том, какой Дерек на работе и что Спенсер думает о нем, как о человеке.

— Ох,- выдохнул Спенсер. — Нам не разрешено составлять профили коллег, — сказал он. — Хотя это не жесткое правило, а простая...эмм, вежливость. Мы могли бы рассказать все без малейшего усилия, но уважаем личное пространство друг друга и делаем все возможное, чтобы не анализировать своих коллег.

— Но... Разве не этим вы сейчас занимаетесь? Составляете профиль Дерека, чтобы доказать его невиновность? — спросила Дезире накручивая на палец прядь волос Рида.

Спенсер покраснел. 

— Ну, да. Отчасти это так, конечно. Но...

— Но ничего страшного, — с улыбкой прервала его Сара, садясь за стол напротив него. — Сделайте это. Опишите его.

Спенсер снова начал краснеть. 

— Я... мне бы не хотелось, — тихо сказал он, опускаясь в кресло, стоящее немного поодаль. Однако Дезире настигла его и потащила обратно, чтобы иметь беспрепятственный доступ к его волосам.

— Спенсер, — предостерегающе проговорила она. — Я прошу вас.

— Ладно, ладно! — сдался он.

И Рид рассказал им о том, каким был Дерек на работе — в управлении и в «поле». Он отметил его инстинкт защитника, сказав, что благодаря этому из Дерека наверняка получится хороший отец. Рассказал, что огромное количество женщин в жизни Моргана, скорее всего, связано со страхом перед обязательствами, вероятно, обусловленным ранней потерей отца и /или некоторыми другими важными событиями его молодости. Он объяснил, как потеря возможности заниматься спортом, который Дерек обожал, вкупе с воспоминаниями о его отце и подростковыми опытом, толкнули Дерека на работу в полиции — сапером, а после и в ФБР. Пояснил, каким образом связана любовь Моргана к собакам с его общей лояльностью к людям, но при этом откровенным гневом по отношению к субъектам, с которыми им приходилось иметь дело. Рассказал, почему Дерек приходил на похороны к людям, которых едва знал.

В конце концов, даже Фрэн Морган почувствовала, будто узнала много нового о своем сыне благодаря этому худенькому и нескладному мальчику.

Спенсер копался в их библиотеке и разговаривал с Дезире о ее любимых книгах и фильмах. Он обсуждал политику и медицину с Сарой. Он даже признался Фрэн — когда Сара и Дезире вышли купить ему кофе — в своем страхе, что его мать совершенно не подозревает, насколько сильно он любит ее. 

— Матери знают все, Спенсер, — заверила его она, опустив свою смуглую руку на его абсолютно бледную. — Всегда. На самом деле, порой они знают то, о чем их дети даже не подозревают. — Она вздохнула. — Иногда, конечно, мы ошибемся, но по большей части... — она сжала его руку и улыбнулась. Он коротко улыбнулся в ответ. — Нет необходимости произносить вслух или писать на бумаге слова любви. Мы просто знаем о ней. Молчание часто говорит громче любых слов, — пожала плечами она.

Рид улыбнулся шире. 

— «Когда не говоришь ни слова» Пола Оверстрита и Дона Шульца, — сказал он. Фрэн кивнула. — Ее в разное время исполняли Кейт Уитли, Элисон Краусс и Ронан Китинг. Она возглавила...

— Спенсер, — мягко прервала Фрэн, и он замолчал. — Помни о том, что я сказала тебе.

Спенсер кивнул. 

— Когда не говоришь ни слова, — повторил он тихо.

Вскоре после этого Сара с Дезире вернулись и все с наслаждением выпили свежего кофе. Фрэн могла поспорить, что Саре поплохело, когда та увидела, сколько сахара Рид бухнул в свою чашку.

— Предпочитаете сахар с капелькой кофе, Спенсер? — спросила, рассмеявшись, Дезире.

Спенсер улыбнулся.

— Морган все время спрашивает меня о том же, — сказал он, словно это являлось логичным ответом. Он моргнул и покачал головой, размешивая сахар в кружке. — Я... я имею в виду, Дерек. Простите.

Он смаковал свой кофейный сироп, когда у него зазвонил телефон и ему пришлось выйти из комнаты. К тому времени солнце уже село, и на улице было темно. Вернувшийся после разговора Спенсер выглядел усталым и обеспокоенным. Он объяснил, что Дерек сбежал из-под стражи, и сейчас его повсюду разыскивают.   
После этого все любезности закончились. Они молча сидели, ожидая звонка или стука в дверь. Лишь более, чем час спустя, у Спенсера снова зазвонил телефон. Он даже не глянул на номер, просто схватил телефон, лежащий перед ним на столе.

— Рид, — ответил он. Голос на другом конце линии что-то сказал, и Спенсер облегченно вздохнул. — О, хорошо. — Он прикрыл трубку ладонью. — Они нашли его. — Женщины Морган наконец-то снова задышали спокойно. Выражение лица Спенсера медленно изменилось, он нахмурился. — Буффорд? — Он оглянулся, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но его глаза метнулись к женщинам, сидящим около него. Он закрыл рот, молча кивая в ответ на женский голос, который что-то говорил ему в трубку. Мгновение спустя его челюсть отвисла, и лицо наполнилось ужасом. — Ч-что? Джей-Джей, ты уверена? Точно? — Он закрыл глаза. — Л-ладно. Хор... Спасибо, что сообщила, Джей Джей.....Mмммф... да... я просто... Я останусь здесь, хорошо? — Его щеки немного порозовели, и он открыл глаза, хмуро глядя на телефон. — Нет, Джей... Джей-Джей, прекрати смеяться надо мной. — Он пробежал пальцами по плетеному браслету, который Сара дала ему несколько часов назад, и румянец на его щеках стал гуще. Затем смущенная улыбка исчезла. — Да... знаю, это так....Слушай, — он снова посмотрел на внимательно изучающую его Фрэн, которая чутко прислушивалась к этому рваному разговору — Поговорим об этом позже, ладно? Да... Угу. Хорошо... Хм.. да, говорю. Увидимся позже. Пока. — Он закончил разговор и засунул телефон в карман. Три пары глаз взволнованно уставились на него. Он вздохнул и слегка опустил голову. Затем, выпрямившись, сказал: 

— Дерек заставил субъекта признаться.

— Правда?- ахнула Дезире.

— Кто он? — жестко спросила Сара. — Кто его подставил?

Спенсер с грустью посмотрел на них. Понимание свалилось на Фрэн Морган, словно тонна кирпичей.

— Карл, — выдохнула она. Глаза Спенсера потемнели. — Карл Буффорд. 

— Что? — одновременно ахнули Сара и Дезире. Сара повернулась к Спенсеру. — Он не мог! 

Спенсер резко встал с кресла. 

— Я не могу говорить об этом с вами, — мягко сказал он. — Если Дерек захочет рассказать вам подробности... тогда расскажет. — Он поднял глаза на Фрэн. — Я...пойду. Посижу на диване.

— Конечно, дорогой. Иди.

Спенсер просидел на диване, замерев, словно статуя, и не отрывая взгляда от входной двери, почти до одиннадцати часов. Когда Фрэн подошла к нему в одиннадцать тридцать, то обнаружила его свернувшимся калачиком в углу дивана и глубоко спящим. Косы, заплетенные Дезире, расплелись, и челка юного гения от этого слегка курчавилась и падала на глаза, очень мило украшая безмятежное лицо доктора Рида. Фрэн улыбнулась и убрала прядь ему за ухо. 

Отворилась дверь, и Фрэн подскочила от неожиданности. В дверном проеме стоял ее сын, выглядя таким растерянным и несчастным, каким ей еще ни разу не приходилось видеть своего мальчика.

— Дерек, — выдохнула она, бросаясь к нему. — Ох, мы так волновались.

Она обняла его, прижимаясь лицом к его плечу. Он крепко обнял ее в ответ.

— Ох, мама... мне о многом нужно тебе рассказать, — прошептал он ей в волосы.

Фрэн повела Дерека через гостиную в свою спальню, где они могли бы поговорить наедине. Сара и Дезире уснули около часа назад, поэтому не могли побеспокоить их.

Френ заметила, как замер ее сын, увидев Спенсера на диване, и насколько смягчилось выражение его лица при одном взгляде на молодого человека.

— Он милый, — прошептала она, привлекая внимание Дерека. Он повернулся и с любопытством посмотрел на нее. Она улыбнулась. — Он провел здесь весь день, ни на минуту не оставляя нас и держа в курсе происходящего. — Дерек, казалось, забеспокоился, и Фрэн покачала головой. — Он не сказал нам ни слова о том, чем все закончилось. Просто заметил, что если ты захочешь поделиться, — все расскажешь сам. — Она кивнула в сторону спящего. — Как я уже сказала... Он правда очень милый.

Дерек слабо улыбнулся, глядя на Спенсера.

— Да, мама. Он такой.

Фрэн не смогла сдержать мягкую улыбку. 

— Теперь... Ты хотел поговорить? — спросила она, снова направляясь в сторону своей спальни. Дерек последовал за ней.

Рассказанное той ночью разбило ей сердце. Как она могла не знать? Не почувствовать? Как позволила этому случиться? Она уснула, обнимая Дерека, утешая его, как делала всегда. И этим объятием пыталась заглушить собственную боль. Проснувшись и не обнаружив сына рядом, она уловила запах еды и поняла — кто-то из дочерей приготовил завтрак, а значит Дерек уже был на кухне.

Но кухня встретила ее совсем иной картинкой, и на мгновение она замерла, не в состоянии отвести взгляда.

Спенсер у плиты поджаривал яйца с беконом. Дерек стоял около него, прислонившись спиной к столу, и выглядел таким спокойным и умиротворенным, как никогда прежде.

— В жизни бы не подумал, что ты умеешь готовить, красавчик, — пошутил он, положив руки на стол и немного подавшись вперед к немедленно покрасневшему доктору Риду. — Когда-нибудь из тебя выйдет прекрасная женушка. 

Спенсер нахмурился.

— Осторожнее. Огонь — очень непредсказуемая вещь. Твои яйца могут подгореть, — предупредил он.

Дерек откинулся назад и рассмеялся. 

— Ладно, ладно, — он похлопал Спенсера по плечу, и Фрэн увидела, как новая волна румянца окрасила его бледные щеки. — Но если серьезно, ты — отличная добыча. 

Казалось, сильнее покраснеть было уже невозможно, но Спенсеру это удалось. Он опустил голову.

— С- спасибо... Дерек.

Казалось, он не заметил того, что назвал Дерека по имени, зато это заметил ее сын. Его глаза расширились от удивления. 

И в этот момент Фрэн поняла — с ее ребенком все будет хорошо. С людьми, с которыми он работал и которых любил, Дерек сможет все преодолеть и стать даже лучше, чем был прежде. И если он решил разделить свою жизнь с этим молодым, худеньким, белым мальчиком, который пил кофе наполовину состоящий из сахара и фонтанировал различными фактами и статистическими данными без умолку... Ну,Френ для себя решила, что приняла его всем сердцем.

Теперь дело было за малым — чтобы эта парочка смогла признаться в этом себе самим и друг другу. И все сложится замечательно.


End file.
